


None the Wiser

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, older!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if Damian used this as an excuse to hold Tim closer than necessary, who would be the wiser?</p>
            </blockquote>





	None the Wiser

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first attempts at writing slash so please bear with me y'all. But I did have fun with this one, so enjoy   
> EDIT: now with Russian translation by @Alka12!! https://ficbook.net/readfic/5685356

Damian hated himself for the white-hot jealousy that raged inside him, a feeling he couldn't curb as he watched Tim swing the gorgeous, blonde-haired woman around the ballroom. He grit his teeth at the sound of Tim's easy laughter, tried to ignore the flash of his bright grin as they danced past him. 

It was  _Damian_ whom Tim should've been smiling so beautifully at.  _He_ should be the one making Tim laugh. His fingers tightened on the flute of champagne he held. He couldn't watch any longer. 

Setting the glass on a passing tray, Damian stepped forward as the couple came by once more. "Excuse me," he said smoothly, the dance having come to an end, "May I have this next dance?"

"Of course," Tim replied, almost too quickly, taking a step back from the young woman. He smiled charmingly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He took the woman's gloved hand, pressing a feather-light kiss to her knuckles. "It's been a pleasure, Miss King."

"The pleasure is all mine," she murmured demurely, a pretty blush high on her cheeks. She then turned to Damian, holding out her arm and arching one fine brow expectantly. 

"Oh, you misunderstand," Damian said, trying to sound apologetic, though he felt the least bit so. "I was asking _him._ " He smiled at Tim, his first  _real_ smile of the evening. 

Tim blinked before a tiny, relieved smile turned up the corner of his lips, and he reached out to take Damian's offered arm. 

"Please excuse us, Miss," Damian bowed politely before striding towards the middle of the floor, Tim at his side, just as the musicians started up again with a waltz.

Tim's hand felt so  _right_ clasped in his own, his form fitting perfectly against Damian's as they began to glide gracefully across the room.

And if Damian used this as an excuse to hold Tim closer than necessary, who would be the wiser?

Tim looked up at him, and  _oh god,_ his face, his  _lips,_ were so close that Damian only needed to dip his head the slightest bit- the thought of kissing him right then and there was so very tempting-

"I got the intel," Tim whispered, his breath puffing against Damian's chin, derailing his train of thought. "That lady talked too much, which, annoying as that was, made my job relatively easy." He gave a small chuckle, which Damian felt against his chest. "Ready to go home?"

 _No,_ Damian thought desperately.  _Just a little longer._ He wanted to keep Tim pressed so close, to continue to feel his sweet warmth under his fingers. 

And he wished this could last. Wished that it wasn't just a mission to Tim. 

"We'll go right after this," he replied, forcing his voice to sound normal, "It would look rather strange to leave in the middle of a dance, hmm?"

"Yeah," Tim hummed, "that's true."

And if Damian committed to memory every detail of this moment together, replayed every second in his mind over and over again later that night, remembering how it felt to hold Tim, to be _so close to him_ \-- 

Who would be the wiser?

**Author's Note:**

> I was rather nervous about posting this, but. I did. Thanks to Tori, for needed encouragement :)


End file.
